We are studying the variations which occur in human pancreatic protein secretion with cancer, chronic pancreatitis, and in normals with the idea of using the information for later diagnosis and treatment. Our method of studying ductal secretions now gives reproducible results. We have found that the properties of different enzymes in the secretions vary from day to day during the post-operative period. We have also found that these properties are different in cancer and chronic pancreatitis from normals and each other. We are also searching for enzymes which are specifically secreted by diseased organs.